Hiso Ryu High
by Ominias
Summary: Asakura Yoh is going to a new private highschool, on an island unknown, and meets people from around the world and other worlds, too ! This is a crossover of many different animes. Inuyasha, Shaman King, Rurouni Kenshin, etc. Later revolves around OCs.
1. 01 The Private Highschool

**Hello! It's me again, Ominias! ^^x This is the second fanfiction that I ever made, and I know that I'm supposed to be working on 'Silver Dawn', but I got bored. So there. Anyway, enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Hiso Ryu High**

**The Private High school**

The black eyes of a young boy blinked as he looked around. His hair was brown and short, and tucked behind his ears was a set of orange headphones, with the band pointing downwards. He was lost, and felt slightly awkward for it. "Well, it will all work out eventually!" The boy said with a goofy grin. His name was Asakura Yoh. He got transferred to a new school after his performance during the Shaman Tournament, to an island he'd never heard of. In fact, he wasn't sure if he was even in his world anymore. His phone couldn't find a signal as soon as he entered the island, so he assumed as much. Now he was lost. And 5 minutes after he'd arrived too. "Man, finding a private school is tough. Not like public schools. Maybe I can't find it because it's private?" He put one hand into a fist and plopped it into the other open palm."That's gotta be it!" He walked around. Suddenly, a mist came in, and ruined his sight even more. "Aww.......maybe if I just go straight I'll find it." So he did. For ten minutes. Then he could see a silhouette of a large building. "That's got to be it!" He proceeded and walked into the building just as a bell rang. "Guess I was right! I knew I'd work out!"

He walked in the hallway while looking at his schedule to see which classroom he had to go in. "Hmm.....classroom 302." He turned, and slid open the door belonging to his designated classroom. About 20 heads turned to the door, and glared, all the while thinking how weak he seemed. Hiso Ryu High, the private high school Yoh had entered only sent out invitations to people who were the best or strongest at _something_. "Yo!"Yoh said as he gleefully smiled. The glares became even more cold, and all heads turned around, back to what they were doing five minutes earlier. Yoh found a seat in the middle of the room, and instantly plopped down and took a snooze. One person turned around and stared at him. He shook and woke him up. "Dude, it's not cool to sleep in on the first day(even though I do it all the time). "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just tired." He yawned and stretched. "My name is Sagara Sanosuke, nice to meet you!" The boy said. He had brown eyes and spiky brown hair tied up by a red bandanna. His hair looked like a bird's nest, or.....a rooster? He was also wearing a white cape with the character for evil written on the back. "Hai, nice to meet you too. My name is Asakura Yoh." "Ah, I see. You look like a fun guy!" Sanosuke said as he nuzzled Yoh in the head. "Tell ya what. Call me Sano."

Just then, the door slid open and a tall man with black hair smoothed to the back, wearing a blue uniform walked through the door. "Hello class. I am your teacher, Hajime Saito, and that's all you need to know. Understand?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Alright. First we'll do attendance while you show me what you can do. First up, Makimachi Misao."A pretty young girl with a petite form stepped up and said" I'm here because I am the strongest butt-kicking ninja in Tokyo!!! Kya!" Misao threw kunai knives that hit exactly in the middle of a circle on the board, that was _supposed_ to be the letter 'o'. She sat down contently, and the teacher pulled out the knives. "Next, Uzumaki Naruto." "OH OH YES IT'S MY TURN! Ok ladies and gentlemen, hold onto your chairs as you're about to see the number one ninja in the Leaf Village!" A quirky one, isn't he? Naruto put his hands together to make a cross sign, and yelled"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!!" Suddenly, four white puffs of smoke appeared and out came four.....Narutos? "OH YEAH! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT!" They all said in unionism. "Please sit down mister _Uzumaki. _You're the most hyperactive in your village." Saito Hajime said with an annoyed tone. Sanosuke whispered "The happy and more weak ones are always first on the list." "Alright, next up, is Sagara Sanosuke." "PFFT! The happy and weak ones are on the top, huh?" Yoh laughed as Sano stomped up to the front, his face completely red. "Alright, listen up. I'm here because I'm the coolest dude in Tokyo(except for one person....ahem)." "Actually mister _Sagara_, it says here that it's because you're the biggest delinquent of Tokyo, _not _the coolest, far from it." Everyone in the classroom laughed, and Sano looked like he was going to die from embarrassment. He punched the wall, leaving a boulder-sized hole indented deeply into it. He sat down, and Yoh tried to comfort him." Come on, Sano-san. At least you aren't the biggest loser!" Well, tried. Sanosuke had steam coming from his head, and Yoh sweatdropped. Sano turned around and grumbled something about delinquents.....while the teacher called out the next name. "Asakura Yoh."

Yoh stepped up and Sano glared at him, thinking '_Why does he have to be lower than me? He doesn't look tough.....probably got in for being the most lazy or something...' _ Yoh picked up his katana and a red dagger shaped stone. "Amidamaru! IN Harusame!" Suddenly a huge samurai appeared before them, and merged together with the katana. "IN Futsu No Mitama No Tsurugi" Everyone's eyes widened as a HUGE blue blade with a red armored hilt came from the once normal katana. Then Yoh shrunk it down. "Hmm....impressive....and you know how to conserve spiritual energy as well..."Saito was impressed. Sanosuke's jaw dropped, and his eyes popped open as he saw the HUGE katana beside him. "I am here..."Yoh said as he dissolved the HUGE katana into the normal one. "probably because of my efforts in the Shaman Tournament. Anna's training was like hell." he said with a wide grin. He sat down, and Sano's expression went from surprised to jealousy. The rest of the people went afterwards, and finally the bell rang.

"So Yoh...what do you have next? Science? Math?" Sano asked as Yoh looked at his schedule. "Hmmm....nope. 4th class History." "Man, poor you! History is such a bummer! Of course, I wouldn't know, since every single freshman here is new to here, too. But, I heard some rumors from the juniors, and they said your teacher, Mr. Kuchiki Byakuya, is an expert at spirit control, but he's apparently really scary...HEY!!!" Yoh looked absentmindedly around the hall, then snapped his attention back to Sano. "Pay attention would you? I'm trying to help you out here!!!" "Oh well. It'll work out somehow!" Again with the goofy grin. Sano sweatdropped._ 'Is this guy not scared at all or something? Man...but I've got to say...he does brighten the mood....unlike other students in this school.' _he thought. **RING RING!!! **"Aw man! We really got to go! See you later Yoh!" "You too Sano-san!" They both made it just in time to take their seats as the bell to signal for class to start rung.

Yoh looked around the classroom, and realized that he was sitting beside a dark haired girl with a long braid and sea-green eyes, while on his other side was a blonde-haired boy wearing a blue forehead protector, with a leaf sign etched in the silver. "Yo!" They both turned to look at him. "My name is Asakura Yoh, and you are Misao-chan and Naruto-kun, right?" "Oh, hai." Misao said, awkwardly. "Hiya!!! You were really cool at attendance! How do you do it? The Footsy No Mi...... thingy?" Naruto asked. "Oh, the Futsu No Mitama No Tsurugi? Well, I can't really explain it, but I guess you would have to go through Anna's training.......but are you a shaman? I don't see a spirit...." "What's a shaman? Spirit?" Naruto turned pale. "Like.......ghosts?" "Yea I guess..." "Th-th-then that samurai guy.....is he....." "Yeah, he's my spirit, Amidamaru. In otherwords, he's a ghost." Amidamaru appeared beside Yoh, and Naruto seriously freaked out. "AHHHHHH!!!!! IT'S A GHOST!!!" Yoh and Amidamaru sweatdropped, and Misao would too if she wasn't totally irritated about being left out of the conversation. Just then, the teacher walked in. "Hello. My name is Kuchiki Byakuya, and I am your teacher for this semester." He had deep blue eyes, and midnight black hair, and he wore a long white cape with black trimmings. "Now let us begin."

* * *

**So how do you like it? This story is a crossover from many different animes, like Bleach, Naruto, Shaman King, Rurouni Kenshin, and whatnot. If you want to make a suggestion, press the 'Review button below! (wink wink) ^^x**


	2. 02 Amazing Rivals

***Hi, it's me, Ominias. I hope you like Hiso Ryu High so far. Character requests welcome!**

**Request: Kenshin, Kanda, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru (yay go Kendo!!!) – Kitsune-rose 113**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I do NOT own anything. Except for the idea. And my OC (own character). That's about it. ^^x (OC coming in next chapter! Stay tuned!)**

**

* * *

**

**Amazing Rivals**

Asakura Yoh slumped in his seat, as the teacher went on about the different Eras, like the Meji, and the Feudal Era. For each of them, he made a student from the class explain about the each separate times. They all looked like they were from the time that they explained. Like, you know Misao-chan? She got called up to explain the Meji Era, and did a really good job on it (not that Yoh would know-he slept in on all of History back in Funbari Hill). Nauto-kun explained about some other time, but Yoh didn't pay attention, and stared out the window. He said something about shinobis.....and that's all Yoh picked up. Finally, after writing all of the information about the eras on the board, Mr. Kuchiki Byakuya turned from the chalkboard, wearing a blank expression. "Alright, I hope you all wrote or memorized this, because you all will be having a test on this on Thursday. I suggest you copy all of this down now before the bell rings." The class moaned, receiving a sharp glare from the teacher. They turned to face each other before hardcore scribbling could be heard throughout the room. Everyone desperately wrote on their papers-everyone besides Yoh, who was taking a nap. Finally the bell rang.

The rest of Yoh's classes before lunch were uneventful. He slept through most of them. He packed his things and headed for the cafeteria, when he met up with Sano.. "so, after lunch what do you have?" "Hmm.......let's see." He pulled out his schedule. "Um....Spirit class, then Free period, and kendo." "Cool! I've got free period the same time as you, even though the other classes are different. I've got Martial arts, Free period, then Survival. Oh! How could I forget?!" Sano exclaimed, dragging Yoh the rest of the way to the cafeteria. "These are my friends from my hometown." he said, stopping by a group of people around his age. "This is Misao, although you probably already know her. This is Megumi, Yaiko, and Kenshin." Standing where Sano was gesturing, was Misao, with a long, dark haired woman with pale white skin standing beside her. Along with her, was a younger looking boy with spiky black hair, wearing a yellow training kimono and a wooden sword on his back. The last person beside him, was an older but playful looking man, with crimson red hair. He had dazzling amethyst eyes and was wearing a purple and white men's kimono, but his most outlined feature was a big cross-shaped scar on his left cheek, that seemed to accompany his outlook very well. "Hello, my name is Asakura Yoh. Nice to meet you!" His responses were a 'Hi!', a 'Hello', a 'Hey', and a 'This one is honored to meet you, that he is'. Yoh grinned. Sano sweatdropped at that. "So Kenshin, how did the school figure out how to give separate classes to you and _him?_" "Well Sano, apparently Battousai is active in the morning, while I switch at lunch, that I do." "Battousai?" Yoh looked confused. They tried explaining things to him, but Yoh got more confused. Poor Yoh. "Hmm......so basically there's this assassin named Hitokiri Battousai hanging around in your body, while you're in control, and that can switch?" "Basically." Sano replied. "Eh......I'm still confused, but that's okay. You are you, and he is him, right?" Yoh said as he turned to Kenshin. Yoh grinned again, and Kenshin smiled. _'That one is very high-spirited, that he is. I believe that he will grow up to be a fine young man.'_

After lunch, Yoh started walking outside to the campus grounds where Spirit Class was supposed to be held. He found his History teacher, Kuchiki Byakuya, standing in front of an array of students. He found an orange, spiky haired man wearing a black cloak, holding a bandaged long sword, that was awkwardly shaped. Talking and standing next to him was a Black and 'Ravishing Raven' Style haired woman wearing a blue and white dress, and had deep blue eyes. She seemed just a bit related to the teacher. The last person was sitting down beside them, with long brown hair and big star earrings, wearing a plain beige cloak with baggy pants and four sideways belts with star patterns underneath. Yoh's eyes widened. "H-Hao?!" The man looked up in surprise, grimaced, and turned away again. _'So you've finally showed up. Yoh.' _

The bell rang, and class started. Everyone introduced themselves. The orange haired man's name was Kurosaki Ichigo, and the raven style haired woman's name was Kuchiki Rukia. We all know Asakura Hao, and Asakura Yoh. Yep. They're brothers. The teacher separated the students into two groups, one with Ichigo and Rukia, and one with Yoh and Hao. The type of spirit power was different for some, so he arranged them into groups for the type of spirit practice. Soul Reapers on one side, Shamans on the other. He started teaching Haido to the other group as the two brothers sat down. "So, how's it going Hao?" "Hmph. What do you think?" Yoh laughed, while Hao didn't find his remark funny at all. "What are you laughing at?!" Hao snapped. "Hehe.......It's just that you never change." Yoh grinned, and Hao turned away. _'Actually, almost no one can see it, but I can. Hao, you've changed.'_ Yoh thought, only to be mind-read by Hao. "Baka. Nothing's changed." Yoh held back a giggle, and the teacher came to their side, as the other group practiced their Haido on targets set up about three meters away. "So, you two are Shamans, correct? Why don't we start by focusing our furyoku on one single point?" He picked up two marbles and handed one to each of them. "Focus your furyoku on the marble and pour all of it in, but don't break it. Those marbles are sensitive to any drop in control at all, even just a little, tiny falter. They will explode. There are many more in that bucket over there, but be warned. For every marble you break counts as five minutes squatting while carrying a bucket of water over your head." Yoh's eyes popped out and bulged, but Hao simply showed no expression whatsoever. They got to work. While Yoh went around popping one marble every seven minutes, Hao sat down and channeled all of his furyoku into the tiny marble with ease, and with Hao's amount of furyoku, that's a very big accomplishment.

During free period, after a painstaking two hours of squatting, Yoh decided to check out his dorm. There, he found Hao, waiting for him. "Unfortunately, sibling stick together unless there are more than three, so you'll just have to stay out of my way." Yoh grinned, ticking Hao off. "Top bunk is mine. Decide which bed you're going to take before our other roommate arrives." "Yosh!" Yoh sat down beside the wide, single bed that was next in line for best bed in the room. He stuffed his bag inside an orange drawer beside his bed. Hao got the red one. Whoever was going to get the pink one was very unlucky. Yoh chuckled at this thought. Suddenly, Kenshin rushed in the room, only to find all of the good beds taken. "Oro?" Hao turned away, ignoring the red headed man standing in the doorway. "Too bad Kenshin! You get the bottom bunk. And...." Yoh glanced at the pink wooden drawer, and Kenshin sighed. "Sessha deserves it for being late, that he does." Yoh laughed, while Hao eyed him curiously, but fiercely. _'Something about that man...'_

Kenshin and Yoh walked together to Kendo class. "So, are do you have any experience in Kendo?" Kenshin asked. "Not really, but Amidamaru here is awesome. He became a spirit of the sword!" Amidamaru appeared, blushing. "Yoh-dono, I am not that great. And besides, you're the one who gave me the opportunity of becoming a holy spirit." "Aw.....come on. You're blushing!" Yoh said as he nudged Amidamaru in the arm, or at least as much as he could, with Amidamaru as a spirit. Kenshin smiled, and asked"So Amidamaru-dono, you are a samurai, correct?" "Hai. I am a samurai spirit." "He was renown as a demon because of his amazing skill, but we all know that Amidamaru here is really nice. Right Amidamaru?" Amidamaru smiled.

When they arrived, they found Yaiko standing beside some other men, and Hajime Saito as their teacher. There were three other men, one had a high, deep blue ponytail that went up to the base of his neck, and was wearing a black overcoat with a silver star-like(but not quite) badge. The man next to him had shining silver hair and wore red clothing. It was brought to Yoh's attention that he had white ears popping out of his head, and canine teeth. Standing beside him was another silver haired man, this time having no canine features besides sharp fangs. He had a blue, crescent shaped tattoo on his forehead, and both men had glistening yellow eyes. "So, now that everyone has arrived, why don't we introduce ourselves." The blue haired man closed his eyes and smiled. "Kanda." The first silver haired man called himself Inuyasha, and the second Sesshomaru. "Himura Kenshin." "Asakura Yoh." Will wonders never cease-he smiled AGAIN. Kenshin held back a grin, as the others seemed to be annoyed by his cheerful mood.

Kendo class wasn't such a big deal. Kenshin and Kanda showed off. Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru. Yoh grinned endlessly. Everyone seemed equal in skill. Well, besides Kenshin. After Kendo was over, they all (besides Kanda and Sesshomaru) became good friends.


	3. 03 The New Students

***HI!!! Out of a friend's request, I have worked through school days and my free time to bring you this chapter!!! YAY!!! ^^x Arigatou!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides my Ocs. Thank you!!!***

**

* * *

**

**The New Students**

A few months passed since the beginning of the year, and winter struck in. The campus grounds were laid out with a beautiful coat of white, and most outdoor classes were held in the gym. Well, most. Mr. Kuchiki Byakuya's classes were ALWAYS outdoors, no matter the weather.' _Is he a monster or something?' _Sano thought, as he looked out from his window seat inthe classroom. "What, is he inhuman? How can anyone withstand -20*C?" Then he realized he was talking aloud as soon as his Math teacher wrote down his name under the chalkboard as 'Rooster-head'. That teacher was the rowdiest person IN EXSISTANCE and never thought twice about giving insults. '_Of course, that was no problem for the smart snobs in the classroom, like, Suichi over there. Well, actually, he's not really a snob, just wickedly smart.'_ Sano's jealous. (=P) Meanwhile, Suichi was scribbling down answers for the question on the board. '_This is easy. Well, for me, anyway. I can guess that probably someone who lived for thousands of years would know a question with this type of caliber._' He had red hair, except a bit more pinkish than Kenshin's blood colored shade. Green eyes of knowledge were carefully placed in the middle of his smooth face, and he looked somewhat feminine. Sano turned to the window again, and saw Yoh hopping on one leg while throwing a ball up into the air. _'What is that idiot doing?!'_

**FLASHBACK**

_'Looks can bee deceiving...'_ Yoh thought as he saw the kind, funny guy he had made friends with the other day wearing deep, hard, cold blue eyes instead of the calm amethyst orbs staring at him. He narrowed his eyes." Are you Asakura Yoh, the person Rurouni told me about?" "Rurouni? You mean Kenshin? Hai, you must be Battousai. Nice to meet you!" He said, grinning. Battousai scowled. While all this was happening, Hao looked at them in a sort of mixed expression of surprise, curiousity, and indifference. _'Strange....I could have sworn...' _"Hao!" Hao's eyes drifted to his little brother. "What is it?!" "Meet battousai! He was an assassin during the revolution, and trades places during lunch with Kenshin! Only for school though." Hao's eyes scanned the red-headed figure. "Battousai, meet my brother, Asakura Hao." Yoh smiled, both people glared at him, but then he smiled even more. "It looks like you're going to get along together well!"

**END FLASHBACK**

Yoh. Poor Yoh. Out of all of the teachers he could get, he got the one most like Anna. T-T "If you don't keep this up for the rest of class, you have to lay in the snow with only your shirt and pants on." Ugh....this week's training punishment." And Yoh had to go to an important meeting with Sano, Kenshin, Megumi, Yaiko, Misao, Inuyasha, Rukia, and Ichigo tomorrow. He tried extra-hard to get through class without letting down his furyoku, but miserably failed. It was amazing he didn't get a cold. "Hmmm.....Hao?" "What?!" "Would you like to come to my friends' metting tomrrow? It'll be a lot of fun." Hao glared at him. "....I guess that's a no?"Yoh said with a sigh.

**The next day...**

"We have two new students in our class today. Please welcome Miss Asagao Kira and Miss Asagao Kikyin." Saito said. The door slid open and out came two young girls, both around the same age. "Hello, my name's Kira! I am 17, and the older of us sisters." The taller girl said, as she stepped up. She had dark black hair that was neatly tied in a low ponytail, and bright green eyes that held bright, cheerful eyes, but also held knowledge. She wore black jeans, and a white tank-top underneath an unzipped navy-blue jacket. In her belt space, was a navy blue scarf that matched her jacket perfectly, and a black katana with a hand-guard, and a red ribbon attached to the hilt. _'She's the same height as Kenshin...I wonder....'_ The other girl stepped up. She also had black hair, but it was loose, and had a single silver streak near the front of her head, on the lock that hung down the front of her body. Her eyes were almost the same as that of her sister's but it was a mysterious brown. She wore a red and orange pair of pants and a white shirt that was very loose on the sleeves. On her neck was a golden double-chain necklace supporting an intricate tiger pendant. "Hello, my name is Asagao Kikyin, and I am very pleased to meet your acquaintance."

"Now, why don't you tell the class about yourselves." The teacher said, sounding bored. "Well, I really like fire, swords, dango and soba!" Kira exclaimed. "I really hate know-it-alls, really girly snobs, fruit, and tall people.....except for....." Her eyes drifted around the classroom, then stopped on Kanda, who was looking out the window, and blushed. "Anyway, you know how I told you about how I like soba? Well, I have kind of a soba obsession. I am sugar-happy, and I am an exorcist in training." Kanda's eyes, glanced at her, then continued to stare out of the window. "Alright." Saito said, his eyes rolling. "Next, Kikyin." "Thank you sir." Saito raised an eyebrow. "I enjoy morning glories, sunrises, singing, sugar, and ramen. I can never get into a sugar rush, even when I try, unfortunately. I very much dislike peppermint and the color pink." _'Surprising, miss goody-goody.'_ Sano thought. "Oh, and don't call me a girly-girl or threaten to kill me, please." She said, her eyes staring at the floor. Now Saito was interested._ 'A rabid sugar-happy exorsist in training and a very polite, mysterious, weird girl. Ugh....why did I ever start teaching anyway?!' _"Oh yes, you never told us what your occupation is." "Oh.....well sir......." Kira stared at her, and cut in. "Um.....she doesn't have one sir. So...." Saito cocked an eyebrow. "Fine, I'll set you to your seats. Kira, please sit in the desk behind Kanda Yu. Kikyin, to the empty desk to the right of Uzumaki Naruto, please." Kikyin walked over to her seat, while Kira skipped. _'Yosh. I'll make them feel welcome.....and maybe make friends! No, I will!'_ Yoh thought.

After homeroom, Yoh, Misao, Sano, and Naruto all introduced themselves to Kira and Kikyin. "Hi! My name is Asakura Yoh, and this is Makimachi Misao, Sagara Sanosuke, and Uzumaki Naruto." "Very pleased to meet you." Kikyin said, bowing. Misao sighed. "You can cut your act now. Homeroom's over and we're all alone." "Pardon? What act?" "Oh you know, the goody-goody act. It's....disturbing...." "I am sorry, but that is how I am. I will try desperately to change for you Makimachi-dono." "PLEASE! You're more polite than Himura!" "Oh....I'm very sor-" "Just cut it out. And call me Misao." "O-ok Misao-dono." Misao sweatdropped, and Yoh and Naruto laughed. "Oh, don't mind her. Just don't get on her bad side, or watch out!" Kira said. "Onee-san..." "Don't worry Kikyin. Anyway, what classes do you guys have?" "I have History, Math, Art, Lunch, Spirit Control, Free Period, then Kendo." Yoh said. "I have History, Math, Science, Lunch, Ninja Training, Free Period, then Craftsmanship." Misao said as Naruto and Sano pulled out their schedules. "History, Math, Science, Lunch, Ninja Training, Free Period, then Survival." "Strategic Studies, Math, Art, Lunch, Martial Arts, Free Period, Survival." Wow, a big variety in the group." "Hai! What do you have?" The sisters pulled out their schedules. "Hmm...I have Strategic Studies, Math, Art, Lunch, Music, Free Period, and Kendo." Kira answered. Last was Kikyin. "I have Cooking, Math, Art, Lunch, Spirit Control, Free Period, and Kendo." "What? Kikyin in Kendo? And Spirit Control? What's up with that?" "Um...it's for extra curricular?" Kira covered up last time, but this time, it won't work.

"So? Spill the beans, girl!" Misao said, with curiosity flaring in her eyes. "Well.......you see Misao-dono, I am a-"

**(RING RING)**

'_Talk about saved by the bell!' Kikyin thought.' __**'Well if you just get mad for once, you can say it freely.' **__'Why do I have to have a shadow..?'_

* * *

**_Sorry for making this chapter a bit shorter. Kira is made from continuous Pms with Kitsune-Rose 113, so give her credit for the OC Kira.__ Thank you!_**


	4. 04 Shadows

**Hi! This is Ominias here. How are you liking Hiso Ryu High? If you have any suggestions, please click the 'review' button on the bottom of the screen. Thanks!!! ^^x**

**Disclaimer: Look at my past chapters if you're so interested. -_-**

**

* * *

**

**Shadows**

**'You know you like me, Kiki-chan.'** A voice resounded in Kikyin's head. It smiled a sickly grin. 'If that is what you believe, but I am unfortunate to say that my feelings are quite opposite.' Suddenly, a swirl of dark energy and shadows wrapped itself in a tornado-like shape, and cleared to reveal a young boy the same age as Kikyin standing back to back to her. He had black hair also, with a golden slash imprinted in it, and stunning golden eyes. "**Aw, come on, Kiki-chan. You don't mean that." "**But I most truly do" He sighed. "**How long has it been?" "**For what, may I ask?" **"Since I have gone out." **"Two years. And you're not getting out ever again, Tora-kun." "**Bah....anyways....." **Tora said, taking a step. He whispered evilly. _"_**_See ya, Kiki-chan. Oh, and the brat with the braid is watching you."_ **Then he faded away.

"Kikyin-san? W-what was that....?"

"......an illusion......"

"Oh.....I see......" Misao said nervously with fear struck in her eyes.

"Please forget what you saw." '_For your sake and mine.'_ She thought.

Just then, Kira's nerves reacted to an unknown force. 'If Kikyin can't keep Shadow-boy under control, then I'll just have to save her.' The boy who cursed her sister. Doumou Tora. 'It's not of vain. Now, Yu-chan time~!'

Classes started. Kikyin amazed everyone with her spectacular, beautiful, strawberry cake that she created. The teacher took a bite, and her face practically melted with savor. "Th-this is the best cake I have ever tasted in my entire life! And that's saying something! And under an hour too!" The class gaped at the girl standing in front of them. She had no evidence that she had been baking-no frosting, no crumbs on her shirt. Actually, she was perfectly clean except for little cake smudge on her apron left by the previous wearer. "Th-this girl.....is a prodigy!" Kikyin looked happy(who wouldn't) and asked. "I can make another one for you in the near future, if so you please." "Mmmn-absolutely, thank you!" Kikyin blushed, and a boy sitting at the back of the room stared at her in awkwardness. Yaiko, who had been practicing that recipe for months now, was beaten by a girl who just showed up this morning! "Grr....." Yaiko glared at her.

Meanwhile, in History, Misao kept lingering over what she saw in the hallway, but decided not to tell everyone. She should have been paying attention to the teacher, since he was explaining an upcoming project about the different time periods. 'How did Saito get into being a teacher?!' She wondered. He really wasn't the type. She glared at him. History was SOOOOO Boring!!! She flung herself over her desk, forgetting all about the incident.

In no time at all, it was lunch. Kira and Kikyin were introduced to the rest of the crew, and got along well. Especially Kira, Misao, and Rukia. Yoh, Sano, Kenshin, and Kikyin were too. The gang explained 'The Concept of Battousai' to the sisters, and for once, the people who were being told knew what was going on. Kira was surprised at this and started calling Kenshin 'Kenshin-saaan'....and Kikyin wasn't at the least. She....._knew_ it. She could _feel_ it. The gentle aura of Kenshin.....and the murderous existence of Battousai. Kenshin noticed something about Kikyin too.....but he couldn't make out what it was. Meanwhile, Kira was observing to staring contest in front of here. A glare from Yaiko to Kikyin, Kikyin's soft stare at Kenshin, and the curious-shining eyes of Kenshin to Kikyin. "....uh.....guys....?" They all snapped to reality. Kira smirked.

Spirit Control. _Spirit Control._ Kikyin looked nervously around the school grounds, and found a group of students and a teacher in the area for archery. She walked over beside Yoh, giving him a smile. "May I sit here please?" "Oh, sure!" Yoh gave her a grin as she sat down. "Welcome to Spirit Control." The bell rang, and the teacher, Mr. Kuchiki Byakuya, asked Kikyin to introduce herself. Kikyin stood up. "Hello, my name is Asagao Kikyin, and I am very pleased to make your acquaintance." She said as she bowed low. Hao's eyes scanned her to the very last detail. From that, he found a very small, lingering shadow aura hanging around her, so small almost no one would realize it was there. 'Interesting.' He thought. The teacher set them into their separate groups, while he was straining to decide where to put Kikyin. Eventually, he set her up with Kagome, the other transfer student that transferred about a month ago. "Hi! My name's Kagome. Are you a priestess too?" Kikyin's heart raced, beating heavily against her chest. Kagome saw her expression, and she said. "It's ok. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." "Thank you, Kagome-dono."

"Quickly, Kikyin-chan!" "I-I'm coming, Onee-san..." Kira rushed up the stairs leading to the dormitory. She quickly checked each door until she found her room, and flung open the door. Inside was a startled girl with two long, dark blue pigtails, with bangs framing her delicate face. She had a black coat with a silver badge on it, exactly like Kanda's coat, except more fitted to be for women. "Oh, hello. Are you perhaps Kira?" Kira nodded very forcefully as she was strucken with envy and respect. "Hello, my name is Lee Lenalee, and we will be roommates for this semester." "Uh hi!!!!!!!! Are you an excorsist? You are soooo cool! I'm training to be one. How is life in the Black Order? How many Akuma have you killed? Are you perhaps the sister of Lee Komui? Do you have it tough? Do you drink coffee? Are you sugar-happy? Blah blah...." Kira kept going on and on, asking questions without letting Lenalee answer any of them, as she sweatdropped. Then Kikyin came in. She bowed and introduced herself, and poked her sister. "Onee-san.....um......" "....you know Yuu-chan?.....oh hey Kikyin. You caught up!" Kira's mouth stretched out to a wide grin. "I have top bunk. There's two beds left." Lenalee said. Kira instantly sped at rocket speed to the bigger bed, and Kikyin walked over to the cupboard. Lenalee said."I have the blue cupboard. There's only the green one and the orange one left." Kikyin put her stuff neatly into the orange one, and sat down on the bed. They chatted for the rest of Free Period, and quickly scurried off to their next classes.

This was it. It was Kendo Class. And it was the time for Kira to make her big school debut. She was the best Kendo master that she knew, and using Shoten Shinzui Ryu, her own creative kendo style, she would send hoards of Akuma flying at top speed. Even with that though, she's still in training to be an exorcist. Why? …...well she always gets lost. Plus, she has to take care of and protect Kikyin, her sister. As Kira trotted along the hallway to the gym, she was dragging Kikyin across the floor. She moaned, but didn't have enough strength to complain. Yes, Kira forcefully dragged Kikyin into joining Kendo. Kikyin didn't mind, but.... **"Isn't that going too far, Kira-chan?" **Tora stod in front of her. "Move, you stupid cat.(1)" **"Ouch, you hurt my feelings."** Tora snicked as Kira punched him in the face.** ".....harsh....." ** "Oh why thank you." Kira said as she walked past him and pushed open the gym doors. Tora vanished in a wave of black smoke, and Kira was greeted with a joyous expression from Kenshin, Yoh, Inuyasha, and Yaiko, and a cold glare from Kanda and Sesshomaru. As soon as Kira saw Kanda she instantly blushed, and Kikyin picked herself off of the floor. Saito also stood there, and he moaned.

"Great, the baka sisters are here."

Kira's eye twitched, and she popped a vein.

"_What did you say.........because I distinctly heard you call me a baka....."_

Flames gathered around her, and her eyes flared with anger. Kikyin tried to calm her down, and Saito was just standing there, staring. Actually, the whole Kendo class was staring at the girl who just snapped. 'Okay.....back away slowly...' Inuyasha thought as he felt the murderous intent streaming from the woman. "Onee-saaan......" Kikyin sighed as she whispered into Kira's ear. "_You do know that Sir Kanda is watching you right now, right?" _Kira's face started turning red, and the flames died out around her. Kikyin sighed in relief. Maybe it's Kikyin who's protecting her.

Class began. Kira and Kenshin showed exceptional skill, and Kira never lost a match, excluding her fights with Kenshin and Kanda (for obvious reasons).Even so, she hates losing. Kikyin.....well, Kikyin, let's just say, _didn't_ do so well. She stumbled around, and her hands were fidgety with the sword. She was up against Yaiko, who seemed bored, but had a serious face. "Hey, Miss What's your name. How.......did you do such an amazing job on that Strawberry cake?" Kikyin's face turned awkward, and she replied. "Well, the trick is to make sure you measure the ingredients _exactly_, and have a very delicate hand while icing. Please make sure when you're baking that you test the cake when the batter has risen and is a light brown color, Yaiko-dono." Yaiko fumbled, and sweatdropped. Every cake he tried to make turned out a very dark brown, sometimes completely brown. Meanwhile, Inuyasha stood there listening to the conversation, wondering how it turned from a Kendo class to a cooking class.

"Ano, Sir Kanda...." Kanda sharply turned to Kikyin, and gave her a cold glare. "You are.....an exorcist, correct?" His eyes narrowed. "Would you happen to know what I should get Lenalee-dono for her birthday gift?" "....che." He turned away, leaving Kikyin looking downwards. Kira glanced and glared.

"Hmm.....would Lenalee-dono prefer this, or this?" Kikyin was wandering in the store on the same island as Hiso Ryu high, wondering what to give Lenalee as a gift. Her birthday was on the 20th, and Kikyin didn't want to miss giving her new roommate a gift. "For her birthday and our meeting." Then, she saw something perfect. Two identical golden pigtail hair bands, that were very intricate, with the pattern of a blue butterfly engraved on it. 'She'll love it!' Kikyin bought the hair bands and walked over to Kira, who was waiting outside the store. "You ready?" "Yes, Onee-san."

* * *

**Ooh........Lenalee's Birthday!!! Woo Hoo! Lenalee's birthday is on February the 20th. What exciting things are going to happen!? Exciting, ne? ^^x**

**

* * *

**

**(1) Tora means Tiger.....and tigers are part of the cat family.....so yeah......it's just one of the more aggressive ones.....yeah.....like this house cat I saw........that attacked it's neighbor.........ok I just made that up......but oh well.......**


	5. 05 Arising Akuma

**OOOOOHHH! SO SOOORRY! I haven't updated in AGES! WAAAH! DON'T hurt ME! I just got a MAJOR writer's block....soo.....yeah....^^x**

* * *

**  
**

**Arising Akuma**

"Hee hee! This is gonna be great!" Kira and Kikyin were hiding in a pitch-black room, where Kira couldn't wait for what was about to happen. A creak sounded, and out stepped Lenalee, peering into the room. "Hello? Kira?" She flipped the light switch, and just as the lights turned on, Kira and Kikyin jumped out from their hiding places, Kira almost tripping from the jump. "SURPRISE!!!" Lenalee was shocked from surprise and disbelif. The room was covered in streamers, and several balloons were tied on her bed, some floating to the ceiling. "Wh-what is all this?" "Happy Birthday Lenalee-chan! ^.^ " Lenalee was delighted, and joined the sisters who were throwing streamers at her and each other. They laughed, out of breath, after Kira won. "I knew it! I am the reigning streamer-attack champion!!! Wooo!" They all burst out laughing even harder. "Hahaha! So what now?"

"Hm.....how about the presents, Lenalee-dono?" "P-presents?!" "You bet!!!" Kira exclaimed. "First mine Lenalee-chan!!!!" "O-ok..." Lenalee sweatdropped at the bouncing figure in front of her, and Kira handed her her present. It was wrapped in a bright, lush green colored gift wrap, with a big blue ribbon, with a bow tying it up. Lenalee pulled the two ends of the ribbons, and opened the box to see a _2-Pairs Coupon Book _lying on the bottom. "Um.....what's this...?" "Oh, you know, it's a coupon book, so you and _him_ can, you know, eat at a restaurant, or something...=P" Lenalee sweatdropped. "What...?" "You know, someone starting with an A.....L-L-E-N-kun....!" Lenalee's face turned a bright red. "Wh-what?! How could you say that?!" "Ha ha! C'mon Lenalee-chan!!!! You know you liiiike him~." "N-no I don't" Kikyin stared at the two girls bickering at each other, as if they were married. Tora said in Kikyin's mind. '**Now, the only question is, which is the husband and which is the wife?'** He smirked.

"Ano.....Lenale-dono? Onee-san?" They stopped their chattering to look at Kikyin. "Could you please be so kind as to open my present for you?" "Oh! Of course!" She handed her gift to Lenalee, which was wrapped in a pretty orange gift wrap, and a red ribbon. Lenalee opened it, and found the dazzling gold butterfly pigtail tie that Kikyin had bought a few days before. Lenalee looked overjoyed. "Oh, Kikyin-san! You shouldn't have! '**Yeah, you shouldn't have.'** Tora rolled his eyes. "Do you like it, Lenalee-dono?" Kikyin said, pushing Tora's remark out of her head. "Of course! Thank-you!" Lenalee threw her arms around her, and Kira joined, creating a huge group hug. "Thanks you guys! This is the best birthday ever!" She said as the group separated.

**BOOM!**

Suddenly, a big explosion resounded throughout the whole school, and everyone rushed to the grounds to find huge, weird, floating round-things with cannons sticking out of them approaching. Everyone except for the school exorcists-Lenalee, Kanda, and Allen- Kira and Kikyin evacuated the grounds to the back entrance where Mr. Kuchiki and others set up a barrier. Inuyasha ran towards the 'things', but Kira stopped him. "Hey! Even a demon can't take these down! Leave it to us!" "Yes! These are called Akuma, and if one of them hits you, you'll die and your soul won't rest peacefully in heaven!" Allen shouted. "Ok...and what the HECK are you TALKING about?!" Inuyasha was stubborn and reluctant, but Kikyin eventually pushed him away. All of the exorcists and the exorcist in training shouted. "INNOCENCE...ACTIVATE!" Lenalee flew through the air, while a green light spouted from her boots, Kanda trailed his finger along his blade, and Allen's arm transformed into a claw-ish like shape. (1) Then, Kira released her innocence.

She drew her sword. It was pitch-black, and when she activated it, it shone a bright light, and when the light faded, a glowing green stripe could be seen dividing the blade from the dull-edge.

There were 7-no 8- akuma charging at them. Allen and the other official exorcists took down about five, while Kira crouched low. "Shoten Shinzui Ryu. " She stuck a bit of her blade into the ground. "Dragon Nest Strike!" Suddenly, she darted so fast that you could only keep track of her from the trail her sword was leaving on the ground. Allen stared. It seemed that she was creating some sort of pentacle around the akuma, but it didn't have 5 points, it had 7. When Kira completed it, it glowed a mysterious green, and engulfed everyone inside it, which was Allen, Lenalee, and the akuma. As soon as the light touched the akuma, their pentacles shattered, and all of the akuma were defeated. Allen could see-all of the souls departed safely.

Suddenly, he felt a strong headache bursting in his head, and fell to the floor. "Hey what the- Allen? What's wrong?" asked a worried Lenalee, crouching beside him. "Umm....oops. Sorry, I forgot you were cursed...." said Kira, looking worried and embarrassed. "Huh? What does that have to do with anything?" "Well, you see.....that move can only hurt akuma, by creating a 7-point pentacle to overtake the 5-point, thus leading it to shatter. But, I forgot Allen is cursed....which gives him a pentacle.....but don't worry! It won't kill you.....probably....no! It won't!!!" Kira pouted. "Oww...." Allen said as he collapsed.

"Tora! Please would you kindly give that back?!" Kira heard Kikyin's voice. '_Great.' _She stuck out a hand, and grabbed a whizzing figure that was running past her. "What did you do this time?!" She said as she pulled him up by the collar so she could stare at him angrily eye-to-eye. "Uhm...Kira-chan! H-how's it going?" She punched him. Hard. "Man, she's brutal..." He mumbled as he got to his feet. Kira frowned. "So?" "Uhm..." It was then that Kikyin came out of breath. "Aw fine! Here!" Tora said, as he stuck out a hand with a golden, translucent orb resting on his palm. "Th-thank you Tora-san..." "Psshaw. Not _that_ again." Kira said, rolling her eyes.

Meanwhile, everyone was staring at them, wide-eyed. "Kira-chan? Uh....who's that?" Kira heard Lenalee's voice directed at her, then whipped around. "Heh heh....uh....this is Tora-baka....uh.....I guess you could call him Kikyin's darker counterpart?" Lenalee stared blankly at Kira, then moved towards Tora. **"Don't even think about it. Take one more step and-"** "And what, you stupid cat? _Eat_ her? Psh. You would have been better off GONE like you usually are." Tora glared at her, then disappeared into black mist.

"Ok everyone! How's about playing some party games for Lenalee-chan! And Lenalee and a certain white haired person could put that present I gave her to good use, _right?_" Her voice had a dark edge to it. Lenalee blushed madly while Allen looked at her questioningly. "Ano-" "NO! Kira have some common sense!" "Eep!" "Well, Lenalee-_chan_, who's the one without common sense? It's quite obvious what you think~." "NO!" Kira burst out laughing, while everyone but Lenalee was confused. "Aww, anyways, come on! Let's celebrate!!!

* * *

**Hiya! SOOO SORRY AGAIN! This chapter isn't that well written, either....sorry for the disappointment!!! T-T**

* * *

**  
**

**Oki, so here's the facts:**

**1. (SPOILER) This is before Allen loses his innocence. Soo....yeah...^^;;**


End file.
